Servant Of Evil
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: I will do anything to keep you happy" That's all he could say. Based off the PV "Daughter of Evil" and "Servant of Evil"


Disclaimer: All Vocaloid characters used in this are owned by their rightful owner and its not me. XP

AN: Based off the PV of Servant of Evil and Daughter of Evil from Rin and Len's POV's.

Once upon a time, no…in a far, far away place…no, there is no way to express or start off such a tale that was woven with darkness from the start of the birth of the one's that others had condemned to be considered to be a bad omen for the people of the Kingdom; their tale was something else. A tale in which years of separation at a time when both children were fairly young even if one sibling was older then the other, but only by mere couple of moments; even before their golden locks were to grace the world, it was already considered a bad sight and omen by the Doctors that twins, twins were said to be the downfall of a kingdom. Neither parent was willing to hear of the atrocity or evil words being spoken ill of the precious gifts that had entered their lives, if the twins were to be considered children of evil, was that to say that the very woman, the sweet and beautiful, and weary woman that held her children in her arms was a person of evil as well?

"…You must decide now if you believe it is for the best of your kingdom that when these children reach an age of innocence that they should be separated from one another…"voices were conversing in the Hall outside of the young woman's chamber where she lay, resting from giving her husband and her people their future heirs to the throne; unaware of the evil that was being spoken and plotted against the dear ones in her arms, "You know that it is for the best of your kingdom that all traces of your children be concealed away from the eyes of your subjects…if they were to hear that your wife has bore you twins, you will ha---"

The man placed a hand up as to silence the ill speaking man, "No one shall think ill of the joyous gift of twins…this talk of twins being a sign of an evil omen that will be the downfall of this kingdom is a set of old wives tales. Our people shall welcome these miracles with open arms."

Grimace crossed the ill speaking tongued man, "As you wish my King."

Two sweet innocents, no harm could come from them, or could harm come? Word became spread like a wildfire started from a cow kicking over a stray and misplaced lantern by an utter fool that had come to check on the livestock and other animals within his barn in regards to the birth of twins in their kingdom. Whispers began to speak of what could this mean for the future of their kingdom; could misfortune befall them? Many came to the castle from far and wide to as near as the King and Queen's own Kingdom to bring best wishes for the King and Queen for the two treasures. There were treasures and tokens brought to wish the children a well life and long future, many that looked upon the male of the twins, they believed he would be the one to take on the role of Ruler. But as time would show, as the children grew up till the son was at least ten and his dearest sister was at last twelve; he was the more docile while his only wish and whim was to follow after his sister and doing as she wished. From the games they played to any other activities she saw would be fun that twins could take part in; it was starting to worry maybe the ill wishes that had been spoken from ill lips upon their birth was filtering into the mind of the eldest child. They had lavished the young girl with everything she wished for and when they would turn to their youngest child, all he could say was that he only wished for his sister to be happy; his happiest did not matter to him as long as he could put a smile on his dear sister's face everyday.

"You must do something about this now…Not many are going to pay heed or reverence to a woman as their Leader and as it seems," the same man from years previously once again to speak his words of ill against the young children, especially the young woman, Rin, "Your daughter places herself high above her brother which is a sign of a future ruler that will rule with contempt and evil ill."

Once again, the children's Father found ill contempt with the man's words, "Rin is a good girl while her brother, Len, the boy does not wish or ask for much, all the boy ever wants is for his sister's smile to never vanish from her face…He wishes to always and ever make her happy. He is content with such things."

"I see that my Lord, but…the boy must learn that even by giving and praising and making his sibling happy he is doing the same things a parent does to a child that throws a temper tantrum to get their way; he is feeding into her future evil ways…you must stop this now before it gets out of hand," the ill speaking man's teeth ground together as he turned on his heel to leave, but as his hand placed itself against the doorknob of the man's Study; he heard a set of words he would never forget.

"Wait…" the man spoke out as he heard the ill contempt man stop in his tracks, "…Maybe…Maybe it is for the best that they be separated for now…hopefully he will lose the servant like obligatory contempt for his sibling. A King should…he should be strong and willing to make others happy while having some happiness for himself and I may not last much longer myself…"as of late, the present King was falling on ill times in his health and he had already lost his wife to a tragic accident involving an overturn horse carriage or so it had been the case, "…Send the Man Servants down to retrieve Rin and have a Carriage ready to take her away to far way Keep…And upon my death…I want Len to take my throne…"

A soft nod that went unnoticed by the frail king came from the man, "If Len refuses the throne, what are we to do my King?"

Vile sensation burned in the man's throat, "…Give the throne to Rin and pray that God forgives me for throwing upon my people a possible tyrant…And may my soul find rest when the evil unleashed on them…"

"…I shall pray for your peaceful rest my King," no other words were spoken as the man departed to go about the task.

There were no warning signs or alarms that were set off as the frail King watched the heartbreaking, drama unfold before his eyes on the makeshift before his eyes in the flower garden where his son and daughter had been playing; his eyes watched as one man held Len back as he raced after the man that were dragging away Rin. No one could tell the young man why his dearest and eldest sibling was being taken from him, bandits, thieves, what were these men and why were they dressed like their Father's servants? Had someone broken in and dressed as the Servants to take away his dearest sibling in order to gain some favor over their Father? No, upon the ground laid the flower ring wreath that had been into a simple play crown for her brother lay nearly shattered on the ground and as the boy picked it up, placing it against his lips to savor the scent and taste of the delicate perfume that had been from the lotion upon his sister's fingers when she had made the ring from the honeysuckles. His eyes cast their way upwards to the bay window where he found his Father watching with a sobering look in his eyes at the sight; how could such a man stand by and let a thing happen?

There was no given thought or answer for this.

And there was none even when the King died none too shortly after the incident in the garden to separate the twins in order to hopefully dispel the possibility of evil becoming itself in the eldest twin. Not a tear was shed at his Father's funeral, especially not from the boy, but there were many tears from the villagers; contempt and vile hatred was in the villager's eyes and words as they glanced and whispered to one another and occasionally to him. They cursed the boy, calling him a cursed young man and spitting on the fact that he had not shown any contempt of feeling for the fall of his Father, how could a boy do such a thing for their own parent?

"They say he only holds tears for his dear sister…he will only shed tears for her and only cares for her and her alone…"

"What a vile child…it was the same with his Mother's death…the boy didn't shed a tear but was willing to consol his teary eyed sibling…"

"He is truly a Servant of Evil…and a Twin of Evil…"

Servant of Evil, that title was he given to him upon the fall of his Father and he had taken upon the duties of a Servant none too shortly after his Father's death and for as long as anyone could remember all the boy could do was to serve others and bend to their whims. No word had come to him on whether his eldest sibling was still alive.

Not too long, only a short few years after his Father's death, a notice came to the boy and the Kingdom that the eldest daughter and sibling would be returning home due to the Village Officials were desperate for someone to be the one to lead their Kingdom for there was word and fear of other countries and Kingdoms wishing to overtake their land. There were some that feared her return while others were willing to put up with someone to lead their Kingdom even if she was considered a Daughter of Evil, at this time, anyone seemed good enough to rule over them. Much celebration was being set up and prepared for her arrival back home, but no one person was more ecstatic about the young woman's return more then the twin sibling of the one arriving home. It took all that Len had to not scream out upon seeing his twin sibling return home, yet once again; things would be different, he would yet again be her Servant much like he had appointed himself before when they were younger.

"Welcome home, Queen Rin," the cheers were half hearted as Len could see and hear from everyone while others it was forced from them, but in his heart, his greeting to the new Ruler of their Kingdom was filled with ecstatic joy, "It is good to see you back among us once again…"

Her fingers softly brushed out against his bowed down head as her fingers curled up against his face as she pulled it up to view her eyes and the cheerful smile upon her face, "…Thank you for your warm greeting, my brother…"

Things seemed to be moving about slowly and surely without problems, no one could destroy the happiness that seemed to be upon the Kingdom, no one thought of the once thought of Daughter of Evil or even her Servant of Evil as the evil they thought they were, but, seeping below every persona of a person is a side of someone that is waiting to be revealed. Jealousy, an evil that had come to grip upon the young, new Queen's heart; in her time away from her home and family, as small it was now, her eyes had fallen upon a young Prince with hair as blue as the ocean waters themselves. As a flutter as her heart had been when she had first laid her eyes upon the young Prince, her heart began to flutter into a slow down to a rhythm that if it were to slow down any further; it would've stopped. Someone else had stolen his heart and it was not heart; a young woman of sea foam green hair could be found and seen upon his arm walking through the streets with an ever cheerful smile upon her lips and her laughter was just as hearty as her warm smile that it sickened the growing evil heart of the young Queen.

"A flower for the young lady, Prince Kaito?" the flower shop owner held out a small bouquet for the young lady upon the man's arm as the other shop owner was attending to the blond Servant of Evil.

Len's eyes were drawn upon the sea foam ponytails drawn out on either side of the young woman at the side of Prince Kaito and as he began to head for home; his eyes were drawn upon her glowing and cheerful face as her warm smile seemed to make Len's face become warm with a glow of a soft blush. No other person or girl had managed to make him that way aside from…

Sounds of crashing could be heard in his sister's chambers as he rushed into her room, "Sister, what is the matter?" Len dropped the flowers into a vase quickly as he dropped to her side as he saw that she had been crying for a while before he had come home, "What has brought these tears…?"

"…You promised…long ago, that you would do anything to make me happy, do you remember?" Rin's face never lifted itself from the sheets of the bed, "Remember, Len?"

Len softly nodded as he began to brush back her tears with his hand, "Yes I do remember…"

"…You would do anything to make me happy…even if it meant that someone else's happiness would have to be dashed…?" a dark, enchanting smile began to caress her lips like a serpent as her hand moved out to clasp about her dear brother's, "Wouldn't you?"

Len was scared by the sound of his sister's voice, but all that mattered to him was her happiness, "Yes…ask of me what you want me to and I'll do it to assure that you are happy…"

O woe unto you Servant of Evil, what evils shall and what have you done to bring such tragic woes and sorrow or even the darkening of the Castle doors as you now stand in the shadows of the dark Castle Halls now with the blood of an innocent soul's blood upon your hands? You had told yourself and even convinced your heart and the Daughter of Evil that you would become evil to help keep her happy and now look, look how they come upon your door now. Their pitchforks, swords, and angered words rain upon your Castle's well built roof that shall now crumble with your Kingdom like a metaphorical way of your Kingdom's fall now that the Daughter of Evil has had her way to attempt to gain the heart of the one that she felt should've been hers and hers alone. Hear them as they come and behold the Warrior of Red as she stands at the ready with the Prince of Blue; his heart is broken to find that his Princess has gone missing and the trail of her loss is leading its way towards your home. What shall you do now?

The castle was in a disarray as Servants rushed about to find their way out of the Castle; they did not wish to go down with the Daughter of Evil as well as her Servant of Evil who had taken to doing the deed they now proclaimed the Daughter of Evil was atone for at their doors, "…Len…Len…Len, you must escape out of here…I will be the one that they are after…"Rin's face was wet and streaked with tears as she grabbed her brother's shoulders, but a quiet and understanding look of knowing what must be done, "Please say something, brother…"

"I will do all I must to keep you happy…"his body and eyes moved to the closet that held his wears as he tossed at her a set of his clothing as he looked about for one of her dresses, "Don on my clothes and escape; we are both twins, no one person will know the difference…I will take your place in place of what has happened for it is I, your Servant of Evil who did this to assure you remained happy."

Rin could not comprehend the words that came from her brother's lips until the sounds of the angered villagers voices started to grow louder and louder and she did as her brother asked of her to do as she put on his clothes, pulling her hair down so that it dressed about her shoulders as she dressed herself in servant's clothing and pulled a cloak over her head. She could not believe that the person that she had been was standing before her in the same dress she had been wearing as those hands that were similar to hers pushed her into a closet as the sounds of running feet came for the chamber.

"…Stay here and stay safe…I am doing this keep you happy…"Len's face and smile seemed to fade as he stepped out into the middle of the bed chamber as the flurry of angered hands pulled him from the room; Rin could do nothing but stare on in utter horror, that would have been her as she quietly sobbed.

Thrown away a life you have, O Servant of Evil, and now on this day, in the town square, your time of assuring the happiness of a Daughter of Evil is coming, just look out at those eyes that stare on as the Judge reads out your Punishment and the Wrongdoings you have done that has brought on the Punishment that you, O Servant of Evil, must now face. But, who is that among the crowds dressed in your clothing like a Wolf in Sheep's clothing, O world, it is the Daughter of Evil or is it the Servant of Evil that you once were, O Servant of Evil? There is no one now that can save you, for O Servant of Evil, for here is the Punishment that will be met against your evil deeds.

A soft hush came upon the crowd as the blade dropped and did away with the evil doer, not a single sound was heard, but only upon the lips of one person in the crowd were the words of, "…If only that you can be reborn in another life where we may live in happiness together…"

"…Rin…my dear sister…"Len stood alongside his sister who was sitting upon a green hillside as his cheerful was once upon his face, "Come on…let us go play!"

Rin looked up at her dear brother with a look of utter contentment and happiness, it seemed that her wish upon her brother's grateful and courageous death had been answered, "Yes!"

~The End of the Daughter and Servant of Evil~


End file.
